It is proposed to study conformation changes and energy transfer in the visual pigment contained in the rod component of intact retinas by the methods of resonance Raman and time resolved microspectrography. The experiments probe the behavior of the primary photochemical system associated with vision under near physiological conditions and also will provide data with which to test models constructed by synthesis of information obtained from studies of small molecule analogs of the visual pigment system. This program complements that supported under Grant # RO1 Ey 01056-01.